Unknown
by CrazeeChibi
Summary: It was suppose to be a joke! They only did it for a laugh! It wasn't suppose to work! They weren't actually suppose to be able to get pulled into a different world! It was all because of that stupid book. Now six outsiders find themselves in the Naruto world with no way out, and it was all because they thought it would be fun to read from a mysterious book.
1. Unfortunate Travelers

Set pre-chūnin exam. Kind of Alternate Universe. ItachiXMale OC, SasukeXMale OC, NejiXFem OC, GaaraXMale OC, NarutoX Fem OC, LeeXFem OC. Cowritten with Nerd4ever243.

Chapter one: The Unfortunate Travelers

**Speaking Japanese**

_ '__Really? One is not enough anymore fratello?__' _A young boy with a pretty face and long black hair in a messy bun thought as he leaned against the open doorway to his older brother's room.

Said older brother was currently nestled between two men who looked too old to be in such a position with a 17 year old. The effeminate looking boy watched for a few more minutes with a perfectly groomed eyebrow arched over a dark ink blue eye before heading back to his room to retrieve his blow-horn. Walking back into the hallway he turned the siren on, and then turned the speaker on. "You are surrounded. Please come out quietly, and no one will have to get hurt."

The sounds of blaring sirens woke Agni up; the voice from the speaker had him scrambling out of bed looking for his clothes. The two men that had been in his bed were yelling and it was way too early for this, what was- oh. In the hall he could see Cori with a smug grin on his face as he cranked up the volume.

"This is your last warning! Exit the house now or we will be forced to remove you!" He watched his kid brother say into the loudspeaker.

Agni sighed and just sat down as the two men in his bed finally got up, got dressed, and ran like the hounds of hell were after them. '_Yeah, way to play it cools guys. Nothing like looking guilty to get yourselves caught. Next time you go to pick up younger guys you might want to work on your stealth.__'_ At least this made the morning after less awkward, and as he heard a car tear out of the driveway, he sighed and made himself comfortable on all the pillows he had thrown around in his room.

Cori, still sporting a very innocent smile, came in, avoiding contact with anything that could have … questionable bodily fluids on it, and stood over his brother with his hands behind his back. "Buongiorno fratello."

"Did you really have to do that? I was comfortable," Agni whined, tossing his head back to get the crick out of his neck, his back is sore too but the good kind of sore. He catches a glimpse out the window and isn't sure if the fact that the sky is grey is a good or bad thing, then thunder cracks overhead. "Ugh, I hate the rain."

"Well you are the one who wanted to come here to, and I quote, 'Bring a little Indian to the boring isles and pick up all the loose men,' end quote," Cori frowned just the slightest bit as he looked down at his nodding off brother. "So it's your entire fault."

"Worth it," Agni yawned before stretching. "What's for breakfast?"

"If you think I'm going to deliver it you have another thing coming," Cori stated as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Aw, but I'm hungry," Agni whined and Cori's one visible eye blinked innocently at the fiery red head before he tilted his head to the right, causing his fringe to fall to the side showing off his unnatural looking electric blue eye a darker reflection of his own brother's lightning eyes. A small smirk slid across his lips as his eyes squeezed shut so he resembled an adorable child of ten not twelve.

"Get it yourself then," he said sweetly before turning around and looking behind his back. "Please hurry and get up, we have something important to discuss."

Agni pouted up at his little brother in a bid to stay resting a bit longer. Seeing that it was having no effect on the little imp he sighed again. "Śubha prabhāta, bhā'ī. You can stop with the innocent act now; you're not fooling anyone, especially not me."

Cori's small smile drops and he frowns at his brother. "If you don't get up, who knows what can end up in your meal caro fratello."

Agni stays still as he tries to process his brother's words through the fog of sleep still clouding his mind. When the words finally kick in his brother is already gone from his room. "Merda! He wouldn't!"

Agni curses as he shoots up and desperately grabs the designer jeans he wore last night, half running half stumbling as he rushes to go after his brother. A flashback to finding a small toad in his food when he was eleven; his six-year-old kid brother had served him a delicious looking gulab jaamun, however, he had played a particularly mean prank on Cori that day and- Agni shudders, refusing to think on it anymore. He finally slides into the kitchen just as Cori finishes putting plates on the table. "Bel fratellino! I'm sorry, please, please don't poison my food!"

"Oh look who remembered they are half-italiano," Cori takes his seat, tucking his legs underneath the chair with his hands on his lap and staring expectantly at his brother.

Agni gulps and slowly lowers himself to the table and onto the chair. He stares at the delicious looking food in front of him as if it will jump up and rip his face off at any moment.

Cori sighs and pointedly takes a big bite of his breakfast. "Stop being a baby fratello. I didn't put anything dangerous in your food."

A watchful eye is still kept on the food as Agni makes himself comfortable before reaching for his fork. He never looks away from his food, but really he should have kept more of an eye on his brother's facial features as a small tinge of eagerness appears on Cori's face. As soon as Agni chews on the food he goes to take another bite, deeming the first bite safe so the rest had to be so.

As he begins to eat with more enthusiasm he finally looks up to his little brother and says, "It's pretty good chōṭē bhā'ī, what is it?"

"Oh just some poached eggs, toast," Cori reaches over to the counter and brings out some coffee to pour it for Agni, "coffee, chocolate chip pancakes for me-" Agni freezes, "and laxative pancakes for you."

Agni's tanned face quickly lost its color as he looked down at the large bite of pancake he foolishly took. It wasn't long before his stomach began to groan painfully. He jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process, and made a mad dash for the bathroom as an unpleasant movement started in his bowels.

Cori took a sip of his own creamy sugared coffee; too much caffeine does yellow teeth after all, and sporting a very self-satisfied smirk firmly on his lips. "Oh fratello, when are you going to learn; ignoring me is never a good idea."

He gave a dainty, if not sinister, giggle before returning to his laxative free breakfast. By the time Agni had finished in the bathroom Cori was finished with breakfast and was already clearing the plates.

"You rotten little brat! I thought you said you didn't put anything in the food!" Agni growled as he held his abdomen and grimaced in pain.

"I said I didn't put anything _dangerous_ in your food fratello and laxatives, while uncomfortable, are not dangerous," Cori replied smoothly.

"I hate you," Agni groaned as he collapsed into the chair, his back seeming like water as he slumped on it and threw his arm over his eyes. It was quiet for a moment before one dancing electric eye finally appeared beneath his arm. "So what did you want to tell me chōṭē bhā'ī?"

"Humph, so you do pay attention," Cori muttered while he placed the dishes in the washer and turned to his brother, arms crossed as he regarded him with one eye. "If you hate me so much why should I even bother telling you?"

"But Cori," Agni whined once more, extending the ending of his brother's name so he could really annoy him. "I want to know, I really do!"

"Man-child," Cori spat but a small smile barely played on his lips, "No wonder everyone thinks I'm the older one instead of you, and I am considerably smaller than you. Your curiosity will be the end of you."

"Yeah but it also gets me laid and makes me hella more interesting," Agni shot back as he finally got the weird feeling out of his gut. "Now spill."

"Fine," Cori sighs as he sits back down, hands folded neatly on the table, "if I really must." Agni covered a smile with a yawn, his brother may act uninterested but he loved to talk about his findings on anything. Really it was a good thing, how else would Agni have known about all these interesting shows that actually helped them keep up with all their languages.

Cori stares at his brother for a while with a slight glare in his visible eye, "We are going to Japan."

Agni coughs in surprise and exclaims, "Excuse me? When did we agree on this?"

"Hmmm sometime between you ruining my beauty sleep and then unwillingly emptying your bowels," Cori smirked.

Agni glared, "Bitch, and when did I ruin your beauty sleep? You woke me up with your blow horn!"

"Queen bitch fratello, and damn proud of it," was Cori's retort, he took immense satisfaction in the noise his brother's head made when it hit the table, "as for ruining my beauty sleep; I find it rather hard to sleep peacefully when I can hear my brother getting pounded into every surface in his room."

Agni raised an eyebrow and stared at Cori with utter boredom, "If you don't want to hear it Cordeilla I suggest you invest in some ear plugs."

Cori's face remained impassive as he stood up and went into the pantry and came out with a blueberry lollipop. "As much as I love talking circles around you we really should get back to the matter at hand," the sugary treat slid between full lips as Cori sat in front of his brother again.

"Why are we going to Japan?" Agni pouted. He reached out a hand for the lollipop only to have Cori lean back slightly so his hand missed.

"Zara has a family reunion thing in Kyoto and the poor dear does not want to be alone with her father," Cori leans forward and looked up into his brother eyes. He wasn't wearing his heels and his brother was taller than him even with the same chairs. "So I figured we could all go, keep Zara sane-ish, see the twin's family, do some sightseeing, and watch the premier of the new episode to that show Yami got us all hooked on."

Agni tilted his head and considered this before he nodded begrudgingly. "Alright, I'll give up my hot London Englishmen for hot Japanese men; do you think they have gay bars in Japan?"

"You are such an ignorant slut fratello," Cori huffed before he stood in all his four-foot seven glory, he was already packed but his brother wasn't.

"Thank you!" Agni stood up to follow; this meant he had to pack, dammit and he'd just bought a bunch of stuff too. "Fratellino-"

"No." Cori didn't even look back as he walked back to his brother's room.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Agni protested as he caught up and used Cori's head as a walking elbow rest. Cori kicked him in return.

"I saw you shopping yesterday, no." They reached Agni's room and he dug a suitcase out of the cluttered closet. "Now I'm going to get dressed and you better be packed before I get back," and with that Cori went to his own room leaving Agni to suffer through sorting his stuff.

An hour later found Cori impatiently tapping a stiletto foot in the entryway with his luggage. He sighed and went to drag his brother down stairs ready or not.

Two hours after leaving their home and they are in a cab outside of Cori's best friend's flat. Aqua was already waiting patiently for them outside; she was dressed in purple jeans and a soft pink shirt Cori had given her months ago with a small backpack on. She quickly spotted them and rushed to the car to get out of the rain and join her brothers in everything but blood.

"Ciao Bella," Cori greeted Aqua with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bonjour Cori, Agni. Who are we picking up next, the twins or Zara?" She asked as she buckled herself in.

"Neither, we are meeting them at the airport I don't feel like dying just yet," Agni informed her as he messed up her neon purple hair. Aqua pouted at him but she smiled at the familiar action, proud that she no longer flinched from the kind touch. "Though it won't make much difference since having Cori, Hikari, and Zara in an enclosed space for such a long amount of time pretty much guarantees someone is going to die."

"With how you go around town I'm surprised no one has killed _you_ yet," Cori shot at him from across Aqua, who blushed furiously at the mention of Agni's past time.

"That's because even the lovers of my lovers want to toss in the sheets with me," Agni winked at Aqua whose face was doing its best to implode.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Agni feeling like he was being killed slowly by his brother's glare, which was weird as his brother wasn't even looking at him, Aqua cracked open a manga and began to read. Despite Agni almost dying by a questionable death stare they all made it to the airport safely and on time of the two hours recommended before flight departure. They barely got two steps into the airport before they were ambushed by a squealing blur of black and red. "Cori-chan, Aqua-chan, Agni-chama!"

"Otouto!" A rough female voice said. As he turned to the owner of the voice, Agni noted the appearance of the mean looking blonde haired blue eyed female version of Yami. The blonde devil was wearing a nice pale blue dress, so he'll refrain from commentating about her face. "What have I told you about touching that STD ridden street prowler!"

"Hey!" Agni snapped as he hugged the hyperactive Yami and glared at the wavy haired medusa. "Don't talk about my bother like that. I know he has the looks but really, he's classier than that."

"But Nee-chama I'm so excited!" Yami talked over them, though the looks sent to Agni by Cori and little miss psycho over there where not lost to Agni. He was going to be murdered via fratricide one of these days. "We gonna have lots an lots a super fun-ness together!" Yami said his big ruby eyes shining.

"I don't-" Hikari's retort was cut off by a gust of cold wind coming from the entrance to the airport.

Entering was a very pissed off Zara and her exasperated father behind her. Zara's head immediately went towards their direction and she quickly went to the sound of the group's voice. Her ashy white bangs covered her bandaged eyes while the rest of her long straight hair was pulled into a high pony tail held by a ruby red ribbon, she was blind yes but she was still proud and graceful. As she made her way to the group people stopped to stare at her commanding presence, the way her solid grey wrap dress hugged her developing curves helped as well, they could also hear her father.

"Zara, you really should not be moving around so quickly! You could get hurt," Zara's father scolded.

"Darcianna will not be joining us so if everyone is ready we can go now." Zara ignored her sire as she addressed the rest of the group.

"Hai~, Nee-chama and my parents are already waiting at the bag loading place thing!" Yami exclaimed as he skipped away from the others, the many chains hanging from his black clothes jingly a cheery tune.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Hikari sighed while she pressed a hand to her forehead, her other hand was immediately seized by her brother.

"I knows that, we're holding handsies!" He giggled as he held up his sister's right hand. Her white and blue painted nails made a stark contrast to his red and black painted ones. "Why do you said something super silly?"

He tilted his head cutely to the side, which made his straight black hair swish across his forehead.

"Okay, let's go before I witness twin murder. I'm too fabulous to talk with detectives," Agni pushed them along.

"The only one in danger of dying here is _you_ jackass," Hikari snarled at Agni as she hugged her brother tightly to her. "Don't listen to that dumbass Otouto, he's an asshole."

"Nee-chama doesn't say meanie words about our friends!" Yami snuggled into her as they walked. "Just 'cause he was meanie first you shouldn't make things worser."

"Please children, don't joke about such things," Zara's father stressed as they met up with the twins' parents and they gave their tickets to one of the hostesses.

"Killjoy," Cori pouted as they all begin moving. His stilettos were making resonating echoes on the high-polished tile floors, which caused even more attention to be laid on them. "It was just getting good."

"Monsieur, I don't think Hikari would have killed Cori's frère," Aqua voiced as she tucked her book away. Zara's father turned to her. "She does like him."

"Yeah, as much as I like rainbows and sunshine," Hikari growled underneath her breathe but still audible.

"Plus, there's too many witnesses," Zara added with a wry grin. "Either way I wouldn't have seen it."

Agni snorted in amusement but was cut off by an indignant shout from Zara's father, "Zara! Don't make fun off your condition like that!"

"I can do whatever I please father," she bit out as she moved closer to Cori. Her father backed away and slightly shook his head as he shared a look with the twin's parents.

They all sat relatively close to each other on the plane, their parents had been given first class while they opted to go for the seats farther back. About an hour into the flight though, things started getting bad.

"Cori I'm bored," Agni complained as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Don't care," Cori replied as he flipped through an outdated magazine. "I'm not your babysitter."

"You're so mean to me, your loving brother," Agni sighed before he unbuckled himself.

Cori didn't stop him and only moved so his brother could pass. He didn't even look up when his brother went into the bathroom and shortly after another person, around Agni's age, also went into the same bathroom.

"Is he …" Aqua's small voice trailed off as she blushed hard and buried her face in her book.

"Yup," Cori popped the "p" and turned another page. A shadow fell over him and still he did not look up, he was not in the mood. When the shadow didn't move and Aqua shifted uncomfortably in her seat he sighed but refused to look up.

After a while though a cough followed by a cracking voice made him look up, "Uh, hi. My name's Edward, but you can call me Ed, beautiful."

In the seats across from him he heard Hikari choke and Zara cough to cover her laughter. Aqua flinched in her seat. Cori blinked slowly before smiling sweetly at the young boy around his own age. He knew wearing a skirt would bring this kind of attention. At least it wasn't a creepy old man like last time, unless that man had money of course. Money is power, and power makes the world go round and round after all.

"Hello Ed, you can call me whatever you want," he closed his magazine and reached into Aqua's bag to pull out a small deck, "If you think you are good enough to beat me at a game of cards that is."

"Cori," Aqua began but a look from him made her go back to her book.

The flight was almost thirteen hours long, which was thirteen hours too long for all of them. The majority of it was spent not being thrown off the plane by other passengers, at least the brave ones. Needless to say Yami annoyed quite a few of the passengers singing loudly, Hikari had to stop a few people from trying to shut her brother up, Zara had to hold back Hikari from committing murder on the plane, Agni spent most of his time in the back with a few other passengers doing gods' knew what, Cori cleaned out about six other passengers of all their money and personal information that could be quite useful to him later on, and Aqua just watched it all happen. She did have to stop a few jealous girls from jumping Cori on his way to the bathroom though.

"**How were things on your side on the flight,**" Zara's father asked them as they all stepped out of customs into Osaka International Airport's baggage claim area. "**No one picked on you did they Zara?**"

Zara merely lifted her head and tossed her silver bangs to the side so that for a moment her bandages were visible. Her father flinched and she grinned the slightest bit.

"**Even if they had dared try to get past Hikari-san**," she sneered, "**I am capable of defending myself.**"

"**It was ok,**" Agni stretched, a bit of his shirt riding up as he ruffled his long red and gold curls to loosen them from the knots they had gotten into. He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he winked at a passing 'stranger' who blushed hard before hurrying away. "**Very, very, okay.**"

"'**Mm**," Yami gave a large yawn, "**Sleepy**," Yami mumbled tiredly, it was late afternoon now, but because it had been after 5 in the evening when they left London they all felt fatigued.

"**Where are we staying Mom,**" Hikari turned to her mother who took out a pamphlet.

"**We****'****re staying at Hotel New Hankyu in Osaka, I don****'****t know about Zara and her father though,**" she looked to said individuals then to Cori and Agni, "**or you two boys and Aqua-chan.**"

"Excuse moi Madame, but I cannot understand much Japanese," Aqua murmured as she clutched her bag to her. She didn't like strange places and when she felt nervous her accent got thicker and she reverted to French more often than not.

"**We****'****ll be staying in the same place,**" Cori informed the twins' parents who nodded in acceptance. "**Aqua will be with us but, Zara?**"

Agni translated for Aqua as they kept speaking, Aqua nodding along as she took note of how they spoke.

"**We were not expecting it to take so long, we had been planning on staying at a relative****'****s place but they are already at the reunion, we are the last ones that need to arrive.**" Zara explained.

"**I suppose I can go by myself to the reunion to tell them we****'****re here while you stay with your friends until you can arrive tomorrow,**" Zara's father offer wasn't even finished before she was already by Cori's side.

"**Excellent, I will see you tomorrow then Father, give Grandmother my greetings,****"** she turned from him and marched forward to the luggage retrieval. They had to wait forever for Cori's fifty bags of luggage to finally make it off the plane because for all his complaints about Agni, Cori did have more accessories than his brother. Zara's father had to leave first, but after finally getting everyone's bags the rest of the group decided to go out for dinner before retiring to the Hotel for the night.

It was the sound of a ringing phone that woke Agni up. "Hmm, hello?"

"**Good morning sir, we****'****re calling to inform you that breakfast is ready if you wish to get it,**" a lilting woman's voice informed him.

"**Ah, thank you for the call, we will head there shortly,**" Agni told her and hung up. "Ugh it's too early."

"It's actually around 8 in the morning," Cori's voice broke through the fog of sleep.

Agni cracked an eye open to regard his brother, who was wrapped in a towel looking through his many bags of luggage. "Need help finding something Chōṭē bhā'ī?"

"Yes actually," Cori looked up, "Your intelligence, I seem to have misplaced it, oh dear me."

Agni rolled his eyes before pointing at Cori's blue luggage. "You forgot your straightener in my bathroom so I packed it for you in that one."

"Thank you," Cori whispered softly before lifting the luggage up and onto his bed.

When he opened it he found his straightener underneath a pair of platform shoes. As the shower turned on once more he was about to close it but his hand brushed against something hard and square shaped. He dug it out and found that it was a book, not surprising seeing as he had a whole bag filled with books for the trip. However this one was not his, he knew it; he knew he had not seen it before.

'_How did you get in here,__'_ he thought upon examining the strange book. It was fairly big and extravagantly decorated, more so than his regular ones. The book itself was bound in black leather, covered with inlaid gold and precious gems, and the title was written in shimmering red Latin letters: '_Incantationem Vota_.'

'_The Enchantment of the Heart? I don__'__t remember getting this,__' _Cori spent a few more minutes looking at the strange book before slipping it into his violin case to ask the others about later. Putting the issue to the back of his mind Cori continued to get ready. An hour later and the group went down for breakfast. After breakfast the kids decided to explore the park nearby before Zara's dad came to pick her up. After quickly going up stairs to grab their bags, or in Cori's case a violin, they were off. After walking around for a while they found a secluded spot surrounded by Sakura Trees.

"Ah the weather here is so much better than in London." Agni said as he basked in the midmorning sun. The other's agreed with him, except Hikari who was in the shade and hissing at any sunlight that came near her, and they all settled down in a circle together. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Cori remembered the book. He pulled himself from his comfortable position and reached into his case.

"Hey, does anyone recognize this book? I found it in one of my bags but it's not mine." Agni snatched the book from his brother's hand before Cori had even finished speaking. Cori glared at his brother as Agni scrutinized the book carefully.

"Well it's not mine, and I doubt it's Yami's since he can't read Latin and it's not in braille so that takes Zara out too." He said after thoroughly molesting the book.

"It's definitely not mine, it looks way too expensive." Aqua mumbled.

"Not to mention it looks far too occultist to be yours." Agni supplied.

"So that leaves you Hikari." Zara said.

"I've never seen that before in my life batgirl." Hikari snapped, "Anyway occult stuff is more Cori's territory."

"Well I already said it isn't mine." Cori huffed.

"What it 'bout? Maybe that will help?" Yami said.

"Its got a lot of spells that are supposed to fill the caster's heart's desire." Agni said as he flipped through the book.

Cori took the book back and looked through it slowly, "Everything is hand written, whoever made this book put a lot of care into it." He murmured.

"Is there a spell in there that will make me not have to go to that reunion?" Zara asked somewhat seriously.

Cori flipped through a few pages, "Not for that specifically- oh! There is one that looks like it transports people through time and space."

"Ha, so like we could go back in time or something" Hikari snorted.

"Looks like we could go back in time, forward in time, possibly another world," Cori replied not taking his eyes off the book.

"Another world! So can us go to Naruto life? Then don't have to wait for new shows we'll live it!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yami sweetie, Naruto is just a TV show it's-" Agni's speech was cut off by a punch to his gut from Hikari.

"Don't listen to him Otouto of course we could do that, but we can't because we don't know the name of Naruto's world," Hikari explained. "Do you understand?"

Yami nodded sadly and looked down.

"Can't we just say Konohagakure no sato?" Zara asked. Yami's head snapped up excitedly.

Hikari glared death at her, "Shu-"

"Why don't we try it? Please, please, please Nee-chama!" He cried.

"I- uh Cori?" Hikari turned to the boy pouring over the spell.

"There's no harm in trying. If it doesn't work it doesn't work. Also it doesn't look like not knowing the name even matters, if you desire to go there you will." Cori said, finally looking up from the book.

"Yay! Let do it! Come on, come on, come on!" Yami chanted bouncing in his seat.

They all sighed not being able to say no to him, it's not like it would actually work right? They would just do it to say they tried and be done with it.

"So what do we do princess?" Hikari asked.

"Let's see," Cori put the book down in front of him, "We should all hold hands so no one gets lost." They all held each other's hands tightly as Cori looked the spell over one last time. "Now everyone close your eyes and listen to my words, let the magic wash over you." They all closed their eyes as Cori began to chant.

"_Mihi cordis._

_Fiat ducitur, terras longe recessit._

_Igitur in hoc mundo, non veniemus ultra ad usque meum._

_Liber esto huius, sed ad illud desiderium terra._

_Ubi dictum est ad hoc sit via._

_Tolle quod quicumque vult ad cor.__"_

As soon as the last word left Cori's lips the wind started to pick up, it swirled around the group violently, stealing the air from their lungs, and leaving them speechless. It was like hands were grabbing at them, trying to rip them off the ground. Soon they were in the air being jerked around by the force of this living wind. They held on to each other for dear life, but it was no use the spell was too powerful and it tore them apart.

First Agni was ripped away. He tired and tried to keep hold on his brother's hand but it was no use. He was sent spiraling away from the group until finally he landed with a harsh thud on a grassy plain.

"... Ā'uca kē pyāra kē li'ē!" He groaned and curled up into a ball to relieve the pain he was feeling. It was working, until he was forced onto his back and held down by something huge and rough feeling.

"**Who are you and where did you come from?****" **A rough voice asked.

Slowly Agni opened his eyes and looked at his assaulter. When he got a good look at the situation his eyes widened, "Kī pavitra mām̐ … Cordeilla you are so dead!"

Back at the tornado the twins were the next to be torn away. Hikari quickly wrapped herself around her brother trying to shield him with her body as they hit ground and rolled onto burning hot sand. They were laying there for all of two seconds before they were thrown apart by the course substance.

"**Oi what the hell is going on here?****" **Hikari exclaimed. The sand started to wrap around her body slowly despite her struggling.

Yami got to his hands and knees coughing up sand, he looked at his sister, who was now neck deep in sand distressed he started to cry. Someone came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Yami turned around and he gasped, **"****Wh-who are you?****"**

Zara was next to be taken. Her body soon meeting roughly with leaf covered ground. She lay on the ground panting and trying to get her bearings, she had determined that she was deep in some type of thick forest when she heard people approaching her. She slowly got to her feet, "I know you are there, please stop trying to be discreet."

"**What did she say? Is that some kind of code?****" **a female voice whispered.

"**Perhaps she hit her head harder than we thought and can no longer speak properly!****" **An excited sounding male 'whispered'.

"**Whatever the reason for her strange speech, it is our duty to bring her in for questioning,****"** a calm male voice declared in a hushed tone that held command.

"**You do realize I can hear you right?****" **Zara said as calmly as she could in this situation. She heard footsteps and leaves rustling before she felt three bodies surrounding her.

"**Well, miss you will have to come with us for questioning,****"** the calm voice said.

This left only Cori and Aqua last to clutch to each other desperately. After what seemed like an eternity they hit the ground, hard. Cori had managed to move them so that Aqua landed on top of him and he took the brunt of the pain. They didn't even have time to fully catch their breath before they were interrupted.

"**Oi are you two okay?****" **A short blond boy asked loudly.

Cori and Aqua looked over to the voice and saw a group of four people. Four people they knew very well, from the strange hair to the strange clothes they knew these people very, very, well. Focusing on the concerned blond Cori nodded, **"****Uh, yes we****'****re fine. If I may ask what is your name?****" **

"**THE NAMES UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I****'****M KONOHA****'****S NEXT HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!****" **The blond replied, sticking a pose with a clenched fist raised up as a large smile dominated his face.

"**Yeah that****'****s what I was afraid of,****"** Cori mumbled.


	2. Unbelievably True Part 1 Agni

Chapter Two: Unbelievably True Part 1 Agni

Uchiha Itachi was a young man of reason; ever since he was a child and he first walked out into a field of dying shinobi he knew that the only way to survive was to think rationally, and that led him to the conclusion that the only way to live a fruitful life was to live a peaceful one. Ever since then it's been a battle uphill for it, and the irony of that statement did not escape him one bit. As it were, Itachi was reasonable, he did not believe everything he saw until every single nook and crevice was brought to light like a cheating man's lovers confessing their affairs.

So this situation baffled him, not that he let it show, as the red and gold haired teen about his own age started to curse, or at least it sounded something like cursing as the tongue in which the teen was speaking was unknown to him.

**"Fuck this,"** Kisame growled and pressed Samehada closer to the teen making him abruptly stop speaking. **"Who the hell are you, what the hell are you saying, and where in the hell did you come from?"**

The young man blinked slowly before he sighed and crossed his arms underneath the sword. There was the slightest hint of wariness in his eyes but he still put off an air of annoyance, as if his life were not being threatened, and that he was merely being interrupted by nothing more than pests.

**"My name is Agni and, unless you didn't see, I apparently fell from the sky,"** the boy, Agni, said acerbically.

Itachi was surprised that he knew their language, and was a bit curious as to the accent this Agni had. It made it seem as if he just sung the words out. His appearance was strange and strange things are not reasonable, so he was an unknown; a threat. Itachi blinked and his Sharingan came to life, he made sure Kisame's girth covered him so the other could not see his doujutsu.

"**Yeah well unless you don****'****t know,****"** Kisame snarled right back, pressing his bandaged sword harshly against the young man. **"****People don****'****t just fall from the sky.****So I ask again, and this is going to be the last time pretty boy before you feed my blade; who the hell are you and what do you want.****"**

Itachi was surprised; usually Kisame would have torn someone to pieces by now so this restraint really was something. It's usually tear apart first, ask questions later with his companion. Agni scoffed, sending a wave of irritation through Kisame so Itachi decided it was time to intervene, however, before he could lock Agni into a genjutsu something even stranger happened: Samehada began purring. Agni's face would have made another laugh, however as he was in the wrong company and situation for that his look of confusion, fear, and mild intrigue had Itachi concluding that he possibly did not have control over his emotions as he had originally assumed. Perhaps to civilians he would pass of as an extraordinary liar but his eyes, they gave everything away.

Yet there was something, he was fit as the tight shirt he wore revealed, but he wore no weapons; a taijutsu master, perhaps? They'd have to fight him to see if he was, but Itachi cautiously registered that as a possible skill. The tight pants were … strange to say the least, it certainly wouldn't help with fighting unless they were made of some material that made it look restraining when it wasn't. A good way to confuse opponents to catch them off guard, if they didn't make the correct assumptions that is.

So possible taijutsu expert, maybe above average intelligence, however, he had not recognized Samehada, or Itachi for that matter. Information lacking or possibly a newbie that didn't know who was who. Yet, every village made it a point to tell their shinobi who was who in their world so they could either A) take them down or B) run away. The only ones who didn't do that were civilians as they didn't have much vested interest in shinobi affairs unless it was to hire them. So he may not be a ninja; perhaps he was a spy then? No emotional control though, but that didn't really mean anything in the end because he could just be acting. Then how did he come here? Was it a jutsu gone wrong or, Itachi's eyes narrowed, a jutsu gone right?

Agni was not in the mood for this kind of shit, though the purring sword was definitely interesting. Once the sword began cuddling him though that was when he went to hell with it and petted it. The squirming was weird but it was like an overgrown scaly cat. The sword had chewed out its bandages and was now purring on his chest. As he brushed a hand by one of its scales his heart picked up as he felt the sharpness of said scales and- oh gods those teeth were _really_ sharp and by his stomach, oh gods. He couldn't quite suppress the small shudder as his finger pressed a little too firmly on the edge so a bead of blood spilled onto the scale. It was immediately soaked into the scale like some weird sponge and this time he did shudder in disgust. That had totally not been weird, at all.

"**Samehada!****"** Blue stranger snapped at his sword-thing and it stopped purring and instead started _whining_. **"****I don****'****t care how he smells or how sweet his blood is! Now stop cuddling him and absorb his chakra!****"** Samehada whined again, "**Excuse me? What do you mean he doesn****'****t have any chakra?****"**

Ah yes, another brutal reminder that he was indeed no longer in Japan but its freaky twin that no one mentioned; The Naruto-verse.

'_My life is a fan-fiction__'_ he thought in despair, though the sword liking him was an added bonus. Now if only he knew who Thing 1 and Thing 2 standing menacingly over him were. It would certainly help him as he tried not to freak out because _spells weren__'__t supposed to work_.

"**Yes I know what you****'****re saying, but what do you mean by he has no chakra? That****'****s impossible!****"** Fish-man was yelling at his sword, well that answered one question; he wasn't going to be able to do super awesome jutsu or anything remotely like it.

Back on Earth 1.0, as he will now lovingly refer to his beloved normal world where all of this was an anime, he'd be able to defend himself against pretty much anyone who hasn't had special training, all that Muay Thai does come in handy. However, here he was so outclassed that even though the people here could be smaller than him they were no doubt stronger than him, wonderful. Sighing, Agni looked to the man's partner, because by this point he knew they were shinobi, missing-nin at that since their headbands were scratched straight through their symbols. Hell both of them were even from two of the five main villages in this place: Konohagakure and Kirigakure.

He was facing away from him now, but Agni caught sight of the headband before he could. He was smaller than Blue, but that doesn't mean much as Fishy was tall, like really tall, like taller than the smallest tree here and the smallest tree was like six feet. He had very nice pitch black hair, though that weird coat thing was the biggest fashion faux paus he had ever seen. With Blue Giant he could tell the man was huge, in not only height but girth but this man, well he couldn't even really tell. The cloak hid everything … and that was exactly the point wasn't it, ugh. Great, the better looking one was also most likely to be the even more dangerous one.

Then the smaller one finally turned to him and Agni gasped sharply as red eyes pinned him down. He had seen Yami's red eyes, he was not new to them but these; they were cursed, it came off the eyes in an aura that made Agni's mouth want to open in a scream. Yet, yet he wanted to reach out and touch the young man because those eyes carried weight, they carried power, a blessed curse. Dear Kali those eyes, those eyes could end the world in fire.

"**He has no chakra, Kisame,****"** he said and Agni stopped himself from jumping in shock at the voice. It was a very nice voice unassuming and pleasant, like a gentleman's voice inquiring for something mundane. He wouldn't have been surprised to hear it on a business man or a politician, but this young man was made to kill. Agni was terrified … and slightly turned on, but he shoved that right back down because oh my gods this was the completely wrong time, place, and person in general.

"**Fine I can tear him apart then,****"** Kisame spoke and yeah, no.

Agni rolled to the side as the huge sword came crashing down where he had been. In the same move he was able to roll back onto his feet, but he wasn't nearly fast enough and he could only throw himself back down to the floor as the sword tore straight through the tree he had used for support. One flip and he was able to dodge once more, but as he caught a glimpse of Sharky he knew that the ninja was only playing with him. This was all a game to him and Agni was an injured seal with a shark on the prowl for him.

"**Spry little thing aren****'****t you,****"** Agni heard but didn't bother to answer as he cartwheeled out of the way. **"****Goddamn trees!****"**

"Oh thank Shiva," Agni almost cried as he promptly turned and ran. He knew, he knew like the air he breathed that he wouldn't be able to run away, but for a tiny moment he believed. "Ow!"

"**You should not try to run away,****"** dark and handsome was the one who stopped him, he had merely held a hand out and Agni ran into it.

"**Yeah, well don****'****t blame a guy for trying, handsome,****" **Agni sighed but let the other one drag him back, because there was no way he could outrun the guy, he hadn't even seen him appear right in front of him! Also, he may or may not be feeling up on him. If he was going to die he wasn't going to do it without getting a good feel dammit!

Agni was dumped unceremoniously on the ground once more but blue-man groupie didn't try to kill him.

"**This will hurt,****"** Handsome said and Agni made the mistake of looking him in the eyes again, eyes that started spinning. A pain blossomed behind Agni's eyes and when he opened them again, not even realizing when he had closed them, he was in a weird landscape tinted in red but blurred.** "****Because you have no chakra this will hurt more, I am sorry.****"**

The ground beneath him erupted and Agni yelled in pain as he was crucified onto a large pole and crows began circling above him, their caws echoing in his head and their sharp beaks pecking at him, tearing at his hair and flesh. Was this how Prometheus felt in the hands of Zeus? How Shiva felt when Kali trampled him and tore him apart? This went on for what felt like forever before it all suddenly stopped, as if someone had pressed the pause button. His tormentor then appeared with a gust of wind.

"**Where are you from?****"** He asked and Agni wasn't sure what to tell him because everything hurt, he wouldn't believe him, and what if they went after Cori, oh Shiva no!

"Not here," He responded and the other's eyes narrowed.

"**Only one second has passed: fifty-nine seconds, fifty-nine minutes, twenty-three hours, and two days left to go,****"** and then a sword appeared and Agni was stabbed.

"The sight of the eyes is not sight; but he is blest with vision who possesses knowledge; the ignorant are the blind," Agni begins to pray, and there is a stop but then another sword stabs him. "Even wise men fear the cruel."

It went on for so long and Agni didn't know why he didn't just tell him what he wanted, but then the image of this happening to Cori froze him dead and when hot asshole said they still had more than two days to go he found the strength to persevere._'__Well, this is how I am going to die.__'_

"**You don****'****t have to,****"** the ninja's voice startled him from the pit of numbness he had seemed to develop over the course of time. Of course, once he concentrated on the asshole, the pain came rushing in and he tried to scream but his throat was so raw all that came out was a wheeze. The pain went to his head and for a moment he felt light and giddy, like the first and last time he had tried heroine. **"****What is it that you protect? What makes you so strong now in face of me?****"**

Agni didn't answer because he wasn't sure if he should mention Cori or not, he wasn't even sure if he was doing this for Cori. Cori hated him in the end, so why didn't he talk? "Ever had a little brother? Or a little sister?"

Though there was no overtly visible reaction, even in his pain riddled brain Agni saw the man twitch. Bingo, he understood then.

"**What does that matter,****" **ninja-boy asked and Agni, half delirious with pain and the possibility of getting out of this hell, took his chances.

"I would do anything for him, and if I tell you well then that may jeopardize him, even by telling you he exists I jeopardize him. I killed my parents for him and I would do so much more including enduring this," Agni told him before slumping into his crucified arms. He did not expect the sudden chokehold on him.

"**Don****'****t play this game, how do you know,****"** the missing-nin hissed and Agni didn't even bother this time.

"Don't-don't know," Agni gasped for breathe, "what you're," increased pressure, shit, "talking 'bout!"

"**Where did you come from and who sent you? How do you know,****"** the pressure let go and Agni choked as he tried to inhale.

"I already told you I'm not from here, as in I'm not even from this world jackass! The one who sent me was my brother in a stupid magic trick gone wrong," Agni heaved and he gagged but nothing came out, his racing heart didn't help but he needed to calm down if he wanted to breathe. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"**Prove it,****"** Itachi retorted smoothly and then the boys lightning eyes came back to life. They sparkled like real lightning would and Agni's mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Fine!" Agni snarled and with a yank he brought forth the memory of him, his brother, and his brother's friends forward and shoved them at the nuke-nin. "Take them!"

With that the scene exploded and Agni fell from his crucified form onto the ground as his mind went into haywire. Images upon images fell upon them, and Agni remembered something of importance: all memories are tied together in some form, so as the scene from today came so did everything he had ever watched about Naruto and then some. The pain tearing into his head caused him to scream once more.

'_Yeah, this maybe hadn__'__t been a good idea,__'_ Agni thought in the back of his head as the rest felt like it was being torn to shreds. One particular memory caught his eye as he took in a shaky breath and then he blanched as he realized why he knew those eyes were cursed. As bright red Sharingan eyes filled his mindscape the missing-nin from before appeared in front of him, his face blank but eyes a storm.

"Merda," Agni cursed before he collapsed under the weight of his own memories.

Itachi pulled free of the young man's mind with a stumble. He caught him, Agni he reminded himself, as he collapsed forward. Itachi didn't know what to think. He hadn't been able to keep up the Tsukiyomi for long, as Agni's lack of chakra made his own efforts have to be doubled, however what he got was also what expelled him earlier. Wherever he had come from it was nowhere Itachi knew of, he had not been lying.

"**So what did you ****get,****"** Kisame asked him as Itachi set the boy down gently. His golden-red curls fanning over his face, so Itachi pushed them aside. **"****Itachi?****"**

"**We must contact Pein-sama about this new development,****"** Itachi told him and he picked up Agni, swinging him onto his back.

"**Itachi, what the hell?****"** Kisame asked but he followed Itachi, even going so far as to take the other boy from him. **"****What****'****s going on?****"**

"**The boy, Agni, is not from here but he is not a danger to us,****"** Itachi told him before Kisame decided to fillet the boy on the spot**. ****"****But he knows things; he knows where the Kyuubi vessel is at this very moment.****"**

"**How does he know?****"** Kisame queried only to receive a silent Itachi. **"****What happened in there Itachi?****"**

Itachi didn't respond and Kisame settled for needling him later, this was obviously something personal. Maybe something to do with Itachi's own brother? Honestly all Itachi had, as far as personal things go, was his brother. Shrugging, Kisame made sure the lad was settled firmly on his back as Samehada purred happily to having the 'nice' smelling kid next to her. This situation was all just plain old _weird_.

A few hours later they made it to an abandoned cave that they could use for shelter while they contacted Pein-sama. Settling on some rocks, Itachi made sure Agni was settled down comfortably before making the hand-sign to contact Leader. He felt the drain on his reserves before Kisame laid a hand on his shoulder and a shot of fresh chakra went through his system.

"**Thank you,****"** Itachi murmured, Kisame only snorted.

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever,****"** was the man's response but Itachi hid the small twitch to his lips.

"**Itachi, Kisame, good afternoon,****"** they heard Pein say from atop a finger. Shadows of their outlines were in a small cave who knew where. **"****Report.****"**

"**We were on our way to Konoha but there has been,****"** Itachi's eyes glanced to the young man, **"****A new development.****"**

"**What is it?****" **Pein's voice echoed in the cave, an undercurrent of displeasure in his voice.

"**It****'****s better if you come and see for yourself Pein-sama,****" **Kisame replied and when they opened their eyes again Pein was now in their own cave looking at the prone form of their hostage.

"**Oh, and what may this be?****"** Pein-sama's eyes narrowed as he studied Agni. **"****Red hair, is he an Uzumaki?****"**

"**No Pein-sama he is not from here,****" **Itachi concentrated and made an image appear in an outstretched hand, a map of the Elemental Nations and another of a different world, **"****He is not from any of the Elemental Nations at all. He is a foreigner and he knows where the jinchuriiki currently is.****"**

"**How did he get here,****"** Pein wasted no time, a stranger was a problem**, ****"****Is he a danger?****"**

"**He has no chakra,****" **Kisame grunted out, fuming slightly at that, **"****Samehada sensed nothing on him. Not any seals, damaged coils, or anything. The boy shouldn****'****t even be alive.****"**

"**Are there more of him?****"** Pein demanded, he was not pleased, not one bit. This was a problem. Could someone with no chakra still be affected by an eternal genjutsu?

"**Yes, at least one more minimum, five at maximum,****"** Itachi ignored the small welling of guilt at outing the other's brother. He shoved it away though; it was something he was experienced at doing. **"****What would you like to do with him Pein-sama?****"**

It was quiet for a while as their leader looked at the young man before finally turning away.

"**If he knows the location of the Kyuubi take him with you,****"** he lifted a hand to stop Kisame before he could even protest**. ****"****When you get to Konoha and capture the Nine-Tails and we seal him then you will go look for the others that came with him. For right now though ****… ****take him to Sasori and Deidara to be examined.****"**

"**Yes Pein-sama,****"** Itachi and Kisame said in unison, Kisame more grudgingly as he looked at Agni bitterly.

"**Get as much information as to the others****' ****appearances as you can and inform the other teams****,****"** Pein made a hand gesture and soon enough two more flickering images appeared. **"****Unknowns are dangerous so we will eliminate them.****"**

"**You called Pein-sama,****" **Sasori's gruff voice came through Hiroku**. ****"****We were going to meet an informant and I do not like to keep people waiting.****"**

"**Calm down Sasori no danna,****"** Deidara's blue eyes glowed but Itachi found himself thinking of Agni's electric blue ones before he looked away. **"****There****'****s a good reason as to why he called us, even the ever illustrious Uchiha is here, un.****"**

Itachi ignored the sneer and only looked to Leader; this of course made Deidara bristle even more.

"**What a jackass, yeah,****" **Deidara snarled, **"****Ow, un!****"**

Kisame chuckled as he watched Sasori's tail retreat under his puppet. It was always a blast watching the other teams argue.

"**Itachi has discovered a person alive with no chakra,****"** Pein immediately cut them off before an argument could descend. Sasori immediately paid attention and Deidara glared at Itachi with hatred**. ****"****He will bring you the person and share information as it is likely there are others like him. I will leave you to discuss a rendezvous. I expect a report in a week.****"**

With that Pein-sama left with a blur and only the four of them were left.

"**Always gotta be showoff huh Uchiha, un,****"** Deidara growled at Itachi. **"****Where the hell did you even find a person like that, yeah?****"**

"**He fell from the sky,****" **Itachi deadpanned and watched with hidden amusement as the answer incised the youngest of them all. He almost felt the urge to poke Deidara on the forehead but pushed the feeling aside. Itachi never liked comparing Deidara and Sasuke but sometimes he couldn't help himself, their attitudes were so very similar sometimes.

"**Screw you Uchiha, un!****"** Deidara snarled as he made to attack Itachi then cursed in frustration as they were merely shadows.

"**He****'****s not wrong,****"** Kisame chuckled as he looked to Sasori and let the children argue. **"****The brat came from nowhere but up, he has no chakra, he is pretty good at dodging, but that****'****s about it. No skills I could see or anything but Itachi knows more, he went riffling through his head before he was spit out since the kid has no chakra. I don****'****t think any weaker genjutsu than what Itachi pulled will work on him either.****"**

"**Interesting,****"** Sasori looked to where Kisame motioned and noticed the youth. The red hair did not go unnoticed. **"****Say we meet up at Grass Country, by the Green Snake Inn?****"**

"**Sounds good, Itachi?****"** Kisame looked to his partner who just turned away once more from their captive.

"**We will see you then,****"** Itachi approved.

"**It is settled then, we will see you in three days****' ****time,****" **Sasori replied and with a flick of his tail his image went away. Deidara stuck his tongue out one last time at the Uchiha before he too went away.

"**You****'****re tired,****"** Kisame stated as he got up.

"**I can manage,****" **was Itachi's immediate response.

"**This cave isn****'****t too damp so you****'****re lungs are fine, I****'****ll go hunt something. You get a fire going,****" **Kisame made sure Samehada was comfortable before heading out.

Itachi didn't protest, so he was even more tired than expected. Kisame didn't mind doing this, Itachi knew this was a one-time thing and he would appreciate it. He would expect nothing more and nothing less. Sighing, he watched Kisame walk out into the setting sun and into the forest. He got up soon after and wandered to the nearby forest to go find firewood. When he came back he noticed that Agni's breathing had shifted from harsh breathes to the soft ones of sleep, he was finally resting. As he got the fire going he watched the other silently for any signs of waking up. When there were none Itachi finally relaxed slightly and set his back to the wall facing the entrance. With nothing to do his gaze wandered back to their captive and his strange appearance.

Agni was wearing a tight-fitting crimson shirt with a gold dragon at one end curling up. The shirt had to be silk, Itachi knew the feeling of silk, so despite its simple design it must have been expensive; unless wherever he lived silk had been a commodity. An image flashed in his head of Agni in a large apartment and a large screen where a film played of some kind that showed their target, Naruto, jumping up and down. No, Agni was not poor, he was certain of that much. His gaze travelled down to the steel grey form-fitting pants, they really hadn't been much of a detriment to the young man's movements, which were not exactly taijutsu, but had been good at dodging Kisame's sword strikes. Despite the fact that Kisame had been playing with Agni, his movements were good, the flips, handstands and cartwheels displayed a sense of flexibility not known to many shinobi who simply where just too fast to really dodge like Agni did. Usually only kunoichi were that flexible for- well for many reasons.

Once again Itachi's gaze went down to Agni his shoes this time, another strange thing to add to the already strange boy's appearance. They weren't the open-toed sandals of shinobi, or sandals at all, they weren't slippers, and they weren't boots. They were solid black with white laces threading through them and holding them in place; how peculiar. His eyes went up to Agni's hand and before he could think of it he reached forward and took one of his hands into his own. They were soft, slender, and unmarked with calluses much unlike Itachi's. Not a mark on them to show if he trained with anything, Itachi wondered why he hadn't noticed this. Even civilian children had signs of scars from handling objects of their day to day lives. Only nobility had little to no scars or markings and though Agni was wealthy he was no noble. Plus he had displayed great flexibility and he was too well toned to be a fat, lazy noble. Setting the hand down he marveled a bit at the difference in their skin, Itachi's a pale stark white unlike the other's rich dark skin tone. Like sandaled mahogany wood it seemed to thrum with life and his face had an air to it even as it was slack with sleep at the moment. High cheekbones, a slender jaw line for a male, small slightly flat nose, oval shaped eyes that tilted down instead of up as was typical, and full pink lips.

Itachi immediately looked away as Kisame came in holding up in his hands three rabbits. As he helped skin and gut them Itachi didn't pay any attention to the slight pickup in his heart rate. When he found his eyes shifting to Agni he pulled them back to the fire and the cooking food. Itachi was a reasonable young man. His actions were always dictated by how it would benefit his endgame and _this_- whatever _this_ was- was not reasonable. So as was usual to Itachi, as breathing is to others, he pushed _it_ back and ignored _it_, ignored it like he ignored his emotions and his humanity.


End file.
